


a gh0st 0f a feeling

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [89]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Death is... different.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 3





	a gh0st 0f a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a minimalism challenge on classpectanon's Homestuck server back at the end of August.

Being dead isn't so bad, really. At least, as one of the dead yourself, it seems that way. You're not sure what anyone else was worrying about.

Okay, yes, everything's dulled, but it's better than the endless pain of living. Being alive. Trolls and their nerves and their feelings, so desperate to stay alive, against all logic. If you tried you could almost remember what it was like. Air in your lungs, wind in your hair, a pump biscuit beating in your chest. Life.

You don't miss it. Or rather, you can't bring yourself to care enough to miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from a HSCCS challenge... which I entered as soon as I heard about it (what can I say, I love my drabbles) and then proceeded to put off to the last minute. So I sat down with sprint music (presumably), a prompt list, and RNG to pick the prompts.
> 
> This one's prompt was "ghost".


End file.
